


Russian Roulette But With Porn

by Linzoid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Horny Teenagers, I was just gonna tag that teenagers but that came up instead and honestly, Kinda, M/M, Mick is a weird dude we've been over this, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mick and Len watch porn together, Len kinda comes out, and Mick finds out there isn't a non creepy way to deliver porn to your underage friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette But With Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Beted by my dear AlfieRyden who isn't even in this fandom but is apparently sick of my amazing typos. 
> 
> tagged as underage just to be safe Len is 16 and Mick is 18 both are enthusiastically consenting.

Mick is climbing through the window. Len has no idea why. Well he was expecting Mick, he just wasn't expecting Mick through his bedroom window. Or any window actually.

His father is in Keystone for the week with Lisa and her mom. A vacation of sorts. If vacation really meant crime. 

Len had of course been left behind to look after the house after sufficient threats about what will happen to him if the house isn’t in perfect order when they returned.

Len didn’t know what his father was worried about. As far as his father knows Len was a friendless outcast with no social standing who has basically already dropped out of high school.

Unfortunately his father was mostly right. The only exception of course being Mick. Mick who is trying (and failing) to climb in Len’s second story window right now.

“What the fuck was that!” Len yells hoarsely after about five minutes of hauling Mick’s stupid over sized ass through the window.

“I brought you porn” Mick says like it explains everything.

Len flops down on the floor and stares up at his ceiling for a second. He thinks the ominous stain in the corner is getting bigger. Mick still doesn’t make sense. Len looks at Mick and raises an eyebrow.

Mick gets it. He flops down on the floor next to Len, still breathing hard and explains, “So Jacky down at the video store on 7th you know the one who always talks about star-whatever with you?”

“Star Wars” Len interjects.

“Yeah jeez whatever not the point. Anyway they got in a whole bunch of new stuff for the R18 section, so Jacky was getting rid of a bunch of shit and he gave a bunch to me on account of me turning 18 last week and I don’t even have a video player right now!” Mick finishes.

Len thought about this again.

“Well that’s pretty great Mick but that still doesn’t explain why you decided to come through the window when you know perfectly well there’s nobody home.”

“Oh yeah” Mick said “well I dunno there’s somethin’ weird about coming through the front door when you’ve got porn in your backpack.”

Len was starting to get it but still… “and coming in unexpectedly through a window helps with that?”

Mick frowned. “No actually. I thought it would though.”

Len guesses he can accept that so he gets up off the floor and offers Mick a hand up.

“Come on then let’s have a look at what you got. I just really hope you didn't get anything with werewolves this time, that was weird.”

Mick shrugs “I kinda liked the werewolf one.”

“Freak.” Len says, but smiles so Mick knows he doesn’t really mean it. He was maybe a little interested in the werewolf one too but there was no way he was saying that out loud.

Mick dumped the contents of his backpack out on Len’s floor. Len winced a little because chip crumbs on his recently vacuumed carpet but is quickly distracted by the pile of VHS’s.

Mick really had gotten lucky, there had to be like fifteen tapes in there. Mick and Len settled on the floor to look through them.

Mostly of them still had their cases on, covered in naked and nearly naked people but a few were just as naked themselves, just plain tapes with their cover gone missing god only knew where. That’s probably why they ended up with Mick.

Their inventory evolved sooner rather then later into an argument about which one to watch. Len was voting for the one with the gang bang, Mick was wildly brandishing the with the one with the naked girl on the cover in front of a volcano. Mick is so predictable.

Len ends up conceding because Mick pouting was just too fucking ridiculous to handle. 

They had already hauled the tv and video player upstairs at the beginning of the week so he just grabs the tape and shoves it into the slot. 

Len switches off the lights and jumps onto the end of the bed furthest away from where Mick has settled as the music started to play.

It’s going to be hard enough to keep his cool and not embarrass himself like the 16 year old virgin he is in front of Mick without also having to deal with being able to smell Mick at the same time. 

Mick smells good. Or maybe he doesn't really but he smells good to Len. Kinda sweaty and quite a lot like burning things. 

If you catch him early in the day he smells like washer fresh clean clothes too because one of Mick’s weird quirks is that he loves doing his own laundry. Something about the washing machine going around and around fascinates him almost as much as lighting shit on fire. He never actually manages to make his clothes look clean though, Mick is weird like that. 

The whole jerking off together thing started shortly after they both got out of juvie. Len likes to think it’s because when he got out he had a new baby sister and jerking off in the house became so hard he had to find other places to do it but honestly that just wasn't it. 

It had started when Mick got his own place. Well it was kind of his. He broke into it all by himself anyway. Either way Len was there all the time because anywhere was better than home and Mick is the best friend he’s ever had. 

Unfortunately, all the closeness to Mick made Len realize two things. One, he was maybe kinda a bit into guys. Two, he was most definitely into Mick. This became a serious problem because he is sixteen for fucks sake, he gets hard way too easily and sooner or later Mick would notice. 

He did of course. 

Sometimes Mick randomly acquires an allergy to shirts and on one such occasion Len was sprawled on the couch in a way that made his giant ridiculous fucking boner impossible to miss. Like from space.

Mick had mostly just laughed at him and that was embarrassing as hell but at least he didn’t get weird about it. Len just glared and said some bullshit about it being difficult to get off at home because of the new baby and there always being people, so of course Mick just offered to let him do it there out of the goodness of his heart. 

Nearly gave Len a goddamn heart attack. Len’s not really sure how they ended up slightly drunk and watching porn together that first time but that’s what happened. Since then Mick has been through three apartments and 4 VCRs, at least two of which had ended up on fire and Len now knows the sounds Mick makes when he comes. Len’s life is weird. And difficult. Fuck.

Len has always been a little scared that Mick will somehow know he’s into him. Into dick. Into his dick. Mick seems to not have noticed. Len’s not really surprised, Mick can be a little dense sometimes. He’s not dumb really no matter what people think he just takes a little while for some things and other things he just doesn’t care about. It’s different. 

The sound of Mick shuffling around beside him brings him back down to reality with a thud. Mick settles again with his hand close to his crotch. Len quickly looks back at the tv. 

He has no idea what been going on but now there’s a girl in a cheap “Hawaiian” grass skirt with matching coconut bras discarded getting pounded some guy. The guy isn’t even really attractive. Must have a big dick then. There’s no volcano to be seen but there is a bon fire so not a complete loss Len supposes. 

The video isn’t one of the best they’ve seen but the wet sounds of skin on skin is getting to Len anyway. He’s sixteen you can’t blame him. 

By the end of the video he’s half hard and seriously thinking about whipping it out but usually he waits for Mick to do it first and Mick seems to have zoned on the bonfire about ten minutes ago.

When the guy comes and the video fades out Mick snaps back to reality. “What’dya wanna watch next?” 

Len looks down at the pile and picks up one of the unmarked tapes. “We could watch one of these I guess?”

Mick grins. “Cool, it’ll be like russian roulette but with porn.” 

Len doesn’t think Mick really knows what russian roulette is but that’s not important. 

He pops in the tape and gets back on his spot on the bed. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Len, Mick had spread out further on the bed putting them within touching distance. 

Len prays for strength to the god of young closet queers if such a thing exists. 

Len focuses on the screen this time. It’s just two guys talking right now. Pretty basic porn dialogue, something about plumbing. Pipe innuendo anyone? Terrible acting. Len wonders where the girl is. 

It’s only when the two guys start kissing rather intensely that it hits Len like a fucking mack truck. 

It’s gay porn. 

He’s accidentally put on gay porn. 

He’s watching gay porn.

With Mick. 

Pretty much all of the blood in Len’s body freezes at this point and he forgets how to breathe. 

A small part of him is screaming in the back of his brain right now. 

Most of the rest of his brain is coolly remarking that this was definitely a good way of figuring out how Mick felt about The Gays. Capital letters necessary.   
Len carefully looked over at Mick. He was frowning absently at the screen. Len’s stomach clenches. 

Mick is the first to break the silence. 

“Hey Len.”

“Yeah Mick?” Len is honestly surprised he can talk through the knot of sheer panic in his throat. 

“Does this look gay to you?” Mick says.

It’s not exactly what Len though he was going to say. “Yeah Mick, yeah it really does.”

There’s a beat of silence. Mick just says “Huh.” 

Then he starts unbuttoning his pants. 

That had to be the biggest anti climax in the history or the anti climax. Len is a little disappointed. 

“So i’m guessing you don’t have a problem with the whole gay thing?” Len ventures carefully.

“Huh?” Mick said vaguely. “You mean the gay porn or the you gay thing?” 

Len suddenly wishes he’d kept his mouth shut but what was new there. 

“What do you mean the me gay thing?” Len all but yells. Really subtle. Fucking hell. 

That actually made Mick take his hand out of his pants, turn from the tv and look at him. 

“Did you honestly think I hadn't noticed?” Mick said, “Seriously Len, I might not be calculating pi in my head but i’m not a fucking moron.” 

Len gets stuck somewhere between embarrassed about apparently being obvious, worried about who else has noticed, and bone crushingly relieved that Mick doesn’t seem to be freaking out at all. 

Of course all he ends up saying is, “you know what pi is?” 

Mick grunts, “yeah saw a documentary about it one time. Pretty cool.” 

They settle into silence for a few moments. One of the guys on the screen in down in front of the other sucking his dick. Len’s poor forgotten dick twitches but there’s no way Len can concentrate on getting off right now. 

“I’m not you know.” Len blurts. 

Mick just looks at him.

“Gay I mean.”

The look Mick gives him this time is mostly ‘yeah right’ with a little ‘pull the other one’.

“I mean yeah i’m into guys but i’m into girls too.” Len continues lamely. “I’m mostly just into specific people.” 

Mick nods his head like that makes sense to him. “Figured it’d be something like that.”

Len can’t take anymore of this so his mouth says without his permission, “What about you?” 

Mick doesn’t look surprised at the question. Like maybe he was waiting for Len to ask. 

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter much to me. A willing body is a willing body.” 

Len’s brain short circuits again and he has to take a minute. Mick Rory. Right next to him. Watching gay porn. Being into guys. If Len were someone with less composure he might be hyperventilating. Maybe he is a little. On the inside. Also maybe he’s getting pretty hard. 

Len gathers every scrap of bravery and stupidity in his body “Have you ever thought about-” Len waves vaguely to the screen, “with me?” 

At this Mick actually looks surprised. “Dunno, maybe? Would you want to? With me I mean. Cause ya know Lenny you could do way better.” 

Ok so Len knows Mick has some self esteem issues but that is probably the last thing he expected to hear Mick say. 

Len turns his whole body so he’s facing Mick. “No way could I do better than you. You’re my best friend and uh, you’re really hot.” Len finishes awkwardly. 

Len is definitely not blushing because he’s sixteen damn it not six. 

Mick ducks his head awkwardly and is definitely not blushing too. 

Mick leans back against the headboard of Len’s bed and Len moves so that they’re just about touching. 

The tv is completely forgotten as Len reaches for Mick’s pants and holy shit he’s actually going to get to touch Mick. He can feel how warm he is, and god he does smell good, Len wants to lick him but isn’t sure if that would be weird. 

Just as he’s about to get his hands on Mick’s half open fly Mick grabs his hands and says “Wait.”

Len freezes. 

“Just, can I kiss you first?” He says and he sounds soft and hopeful like he’s not sure Len will say yes. 

Len is the one to bring their lips together. Mick tastes like spit and gummy worms because Mick learned they do cool stuff when you burned them last week and basically hasn't eaten anything since. 

The kiss starts out slow and sweet but they’re teenagers so pretty quickly Len is straddling Mick’s lap trying to bite his lower lip. It’s not Len’s first kiss but he decides that if anyone ever asks he’s going to say it was. 

Len moves his hands from where they’re clutching at Mick’s shoulders to grope blindly for his dick. In return Mick grabs Len’s ass and oh hey, that actually feels really amazing. 

Len is trying to figure out the logistics of getting Mick’s cock out while they’re all crushed together like this when Mick suddenly grabs Len by the hips, reverses their positions, and basically throws him down onto the bed with Mick on top of him and yeah that’s another thing Len didn’t expect to be so into. 

Mick sucks on Len’s neck and growls “Wanna suck you. Can I? Please?”

Len’s brain short circuits again but the noise he makes must sound enough like consent because Mick is ducking down Len’s body, pushing his shirt up as he goes to kiss Len’s stomach. Len doesn’t know what so great about his stomach but thinks it might have something to do with that urge he has to get his mouth on all of Mick. 

He unbuttons Len’s jeans and holy hell he’s about to get sucked off by Mick fucking Rory who is beautiful and smells good and who is 90% of Len’s jerk off material. That’s the only thought Len has time for before Mick is tugging his jeans down to his knees and grabbing Len’s cock. 

Len would die except that would make this stop and Len is never letting that happen. 

Mick strokes him a couple times before lowering his head to lap at Len’s cock head with the flat of his tongue it reminds Len a little of a cat and then he’s imagining Mick with kitty ears and a tail and holy shit Mick is sucking his brains out through his dick. 

Len tries to arch up off the bed but Mick has him pinned with one arm across the hips and naturally that turns him on even more. At this rate Len is going to last less than a minute. 

He wonders exactly how much Mick has done this because he’s fucking amazing. 

Len wants to grab Mick’s hair but they shaved each other’s heads at the start of the summer. Instead, he just sort of pets the back of Mick’s head. Unexpectedly, that makes him moan around Len’s dick and fuck it Len is coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

He probably should have warned Mick but that would have taken way more brainpower than is currently in Len’s arsenal. 

Mick just strokes him through it swallowing around Len’s dick like a fucking porn star. Mick is a god of cocksucking he’s sure. Deity at least. 

He has about ten seconds to enjoy the afterglow before Mick is back up the bed sucking what are definitely going to be hickies onto his neck and Len suddenly remembers how much he wants to get his hands on Mick’s cock. 

He ducks down a little and together him and Len manage to get Mick’s pants and underwear down far enough to release his cock. Fuck, Mick has a nice cock. From what Len knows about cock anyway. It’s about the same size as Len but seems broader and fuck Len wants to touch. So he does because this is apparently a thing he’s allowed to do now. 

He’s silky, hard, warm and not that different from Len except that it’s Mick and somehow that makes all the difference. Len tightens his grip and Mick thrusts into his hand and groans “Fuck Lenny, yeah.” 

Mick ruts into Len’s hand, cockhead poking through to nudge the warm skin of his hip. Len reaches up to kiss Mick again even if he does taste like dick now. It’s worth it because then Mick is coming in hot spurts across both their stomachs and he collapses half on top of Len. 

Turns out Len also loves the feeling of Mick Rory crushing him into as mattress with come drying between their bodies. Len is learning a lot tonight. 

Len also learns that coming makes Mick pass out so it’s up to Len to reposition them, clean them up the best he can, and turn off the tv that had gone to static at some point. He turns off the light and curls into Mick’s side, throwing an arm over his hips. 

They will have to talk tomorrow and that’s not going to be easy for either of them, but Len stole Mick a new zippo and there is a new bag of gummy worms under the bed so he thinks it’ll be ok in the end. 

For now, Len is tired and Mick is a furnace, but the window is still open, letting in a cool summer breeze. Len thinks he might never be able to look at that window the same way again. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> so it got into my head that Len thinks in run on sentences and basically always yelling in his head while being #supercool on the outside. I went with it. 
> 
> also don't try to eat gummy worms right after you set them on fire. take it from me, wait for them to cool first. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
